Island Dreams
by Heaven O. Waits
Summary: The Joker has escaped with two million dollars, he murdered his butler attempting to frame Poison Ivy and I. Harley faces sentencing for aiding him. I still have a tiny secret buried deep within my belly. MATURE Batman Bruce Wayne & Catwoman Selina Kyle
1. Chapter 1

We get a call from Batman. They have received a package. The street address is for the bank but the recepient is for Catwoman . The bomb squad has evacuated the building. The tiny ticking package may blow the entire bank to bits! I try to slide in my catsuit realizing I have gained a few pounds. I hesitate. Now I am not just responsible for myself. I slowly zip the vinyl up while my cat senses tingle. I have a bad feeling about this! Ivy and I arrive at the bank. Batman greets us at the door and tells us the bomb squad have announced it is safe to enter.  
The brown box has numerous destinations stamped on the front. It's flaps are a bit dented. I peer inside and sitting on top of tissue paper is a single post card.  
I go to reach it when Ivy yells "stop!" She asks if she can take this and run test. I want to read the post card. "Can I read the card?" I argue.  
"No, not yet."  
"Ivy is right it may contain trace elements we could use to locate the Joker." "I have some good equipment at my Bat cave."  
"No, I use only my own equipment. It is at the loft. " she say's sounding insulted. She eyes the paper. "I can see a few grains of sand. Might be desert or tropical."

"Good eye, Ivy." Batman says impressed.  
"So when can we I read the card already?" I ask.

"Later." she says hastily.  
I roll my eyes as Ivy gingerly cradles the box out of the building.

***back at the loft***

Ivy prefers to work alone. She concentrates on the single strand of hair with follicle intact. She places it under her slide and adjusts the lens. Her eyes open wide. She takes another strand out of plastic and slides it under the tiny piece of glass. "Twins?" she gasps. "It can't be!" she screams. She grabs a paper bag. After the butler's murder she had called in a favor from an old admirer. She pulls out a white glove and turns it inside out and begins to dust it with a gray powder. She dusts the postcard and finds an entire print above the stamp. She eyes the second print cosely. To the naked eye it appears a close match. "gotcha!" She quickly enlarges each image for ridge patterns and maneuvers her mouse to dot each individual swirl.

She pushes back her body in the wheeled chair and grabs her phone. Ivy touches the screen scroling for just the right application. She rooted her phone for just such an occasion. She hacks into the child protection services archives and waits for it to load. She does a quick math equation and delves into the year the joker would have been born. The list is astonishing. She moves forward for any news that seem odd and stops at a case of a mother battling DSS over taking her two boys.

The news hit the local paper by storm. It gained front page exposure. Next it leaked out nationally. The local women was well respected, a teacher and devout church member. The locals ran to her aid to testify in her behalf. The prosecution argued that they boys were hers. The defendant's witnesses were vast. The doctor upon delivery, to the nurses who footprinting them. Even the father when examined said he cut the umbilical chords. The nasty divorce provoked the father to seek custody of their two sons. The philanderous husband couldn;t belive his luck when the results came back that she had failed the maternity test. His soon to be x-wife failed! He was named as biologically the father. It was not until years later when she remarried and started a new family that another blood test revealed the same pattern. She was again not the mother. Doctor's were stumped as the new mom began to sob recalling her two boys that were ripped from her. A expert from the U.K. heard about the incident and suggested that she was a chimera.

Ivy begins to check iinto the Human Genome Project by the FBI. She hits a brick wall when it comes to the STR loci when it involves identical twins.

"Time to make Euryale bleed!" Ivy chuckles.

She turns to grab her things but stops and types on her lap top of medical abnormalities, genetic disorders and mental illness. She finds one that she enlarges and reads again. Noonan Syndrome . It explains joint hyper-extensibilty and a bizarre characteristics of snake-like necks. She clicks at the keys and types in Microdeletion Syndrome or MEF2c for medical coders. She then scrolls down to DiGeorge Syndrome and yells "By George! I've think I've got it. She scribbles a note about schitzophrenia and about symmetric crying facies. She begins to write and mumble frantically.

"Could the Joker have been born a mutated twin with these abnormalities? Was he also a bit of a freak-show like his mom? Also if she were a chimera could he carry any sexual abnormalities? Only Harley would know if he was a trans-gender or hermaphrodite. With DiGeorge Sydrome, he would not evolve like the typical child. His speech would be impaired, hearing impaired, even his motor skills. If diagnosed with assymetric crying facies he would also always appear to be laughing even when he was upset and confused. These often lead to severe mental disorders in adults." she yells.


	2. Chapter 2

I enter the loft and find Ivy busy on the ground floor. I can barely see her red hair over stacks of books, beakers, burners,microscopes and one large gray machines that hums. Ivy goes back to the postcard and studies it. She turns to her computer and types in her findings into the microsatellite data base. She turns in her chair and finally speaks. "Thanks to forensic botany and micro-satellite-based genotyping the (STR) short tandem repeats and (SSR) simple sequence I can find specific cultivars indigenous to one area. The repeats is a location of a genome where a short nucleotide seqence is located ." She says while typing in some words on her keyboard.

I peer over her shoulder in bewilderment. "What I am basically doing is looking at SSR, cultivar discrimination, assignment test, and private alleles. Now many trees actually have lables. The would make my job too easy. Some may be made with anodized aluminum that are embossed. They use a datacard and put in nformation such as it's scientific name, accession number, plant family ,accession date, location ,common name, propagation material and source and data collection in case it is exported. Any GLONASS or global navigation satellite system can pick it up. This is real-time data and all you need is an annual subscription fee and a gps receiver. The very first case to use forensic botany was with the Lindbergh baby kidnapping back in 1939 and molecular biology was recognized in court in 1992 in Arizona. By matching up the seed pods from the suspects truck and those found near the victim's body were studied. Now forensic botany is used constantly to aid in crime!" She rattles like the true bonafide botanist she is!

"I ...I ..I am amazed Ivy!" I stammer.

Ivy is now smiling elated with her research. She ponts to her notes and her ab equipment. "I take my DNA extraction and isolate it then I have PCR primers labled with flourescent tags and PCR amplification. I check by locus one, two, three etc then I use my Genemapper software. It prints it up on spreadsheets for me showing allele size and density."

"Uhhh okay." I respond.

Ivy points now to a map on her laptop of Italy. "Pack your leopard print bikini. I have a match. We are off to Italy. The Blue Grotto to be exact in Capri!  
"Italy?" I yell.


	3. Chapter 3

I peer down at her notes. She grabs them and faces me. "We got him Selina!"

Not so fast I thought to myself.

This was not going to be easy and I feel like Ivy is hiding something. I will snoop in her lab later. For now I need some alone time. I tell her I am going to the roof to stretch.

I stare out toward the city. The storm is ending. I love storms. The wind current changes, the temperature, the animals even react to it. I lean on the ledge looking down toward the alley at the tiny pools of water. They catch my eyes as they twinkle reflecting the full moon's glow. Suddenly my sensitive ears detect a crisp swooping noise in the horizon. I turn instantly with my feet planted and arm outstretched for battle. My tension eases as I see my lover standing gloriously against the moonlight.

I cannot see his face as the moon envelopes him in a golden halo. He appears angelic and non-wordly. I cannot see his face, only the black outline of his silhouette. I cannot control my heart beat which now thuds loudly in my heaving chest. I wait for him to speak. He refuses but slowly lifts up his arms causing the cape to spread its wings around him. Like the great Bela Lugosi he commands "Come to me!"

Spell-bound I run into his arms and feel the warmth of his strong embrace. I feel safe, I feel suddenly at peace. He soflty strokes my hair and kisses the top of my head. I snuggle closer to hear his heart beat. The storm has ended.

He pulls back and gently places his gloved hand under my chin and lifts my face upward and stares into my eyes.  
My knees feel like rubber as his mouth parts. I close my eyes to feel his kiss as my mouth waters. He whispers "Please don't do anything foolish, Selina." "Let me handle the Joker!" "I've known him longer and know what he is capable of."

I hiss and push him away. "Wrong!" I shout. "I've seen what he is capable of and he's going to pay!" I pace side to side. "I've been around this block a while and I can take care of myself!" I spit.

He puts his palm out and takes a step forward lowering his seducing bass timbered voice. "Yes. You are a remarkable skilled combatant Selina. One of the best, but the Joker isn't hand to hand. He has an arsenal of weaponry, minions of thugs, a vast knowledge of toxins, and he is a MANIAC!"

"I know that!" I howl but deep inside I was beginning to worry about this trip to Italy.

"I am here to help, Selina." "I am here to make sure you and all those in Gotham are safe."

I wanted to argue. I was in that kind of mood,but stop pacing feeling defeat. I know he is telling the truth. I doubt if he ever has lied.  
"What are you planning on doing, Selina?"

I look away trying to think of a quick excuse. Lies were not hard for me but I couldn't think of one.

"Let me help." He implores placing his gloved hand on my shoulder. His hand slowly slides down my arms and onto my hands where he holds them tight. I turned staring at the ground. I couldn't manage to look at him. A gust of wind stirs up his black cape while transporting a voice of an angel upward into my ear and heart.  
"I love you!" "I don't want to lose..."

I can fill him in about Italy later...  
I grab him claws out shredding pieces of his costume as I hungrily kiss his lips enhaling his scent filled with intoxicated phermones that make me dizzy. Like a lioness in heat, I rub my scent all over his body clinging closer to feel every inch of his muscular torso.

Instinctively, he scoops me up and allows my legs to dangle. I feel like I am floating on air. I stare into ocean blue eyes and began to pant. He looks at me with an understanding of that desire as he grabs the circular ring of my zipper. I clasp my legs firmly around his body granting him more motion. Slowly and gently he slides down my zipper. My straddle tightens as he lightly touches me with his gloved hand. I arch my back in pleasure. His eyes have that want, his lip twitches as he grabs the edge of his glove with his perfect teeth and pulls his arm away causing the glove free. He slowly begins to touch me again. He moves his mouth over my warm body and gently kisses my scars. I let out a faint moan and scratch his back searching for the zipper.

A slight wrinkle in the corner of his eye eludes me to my target and I yank.

I lick my lips admiring his torso as my fingers claw over his flesh leaving tiny red marks. As if he knew my thoughts, he sets me down and begins to take off the lower part of his costume. A louder moan escapes my panting mouth as I stare at him under the pale moonlight.  
"Don't worry, Selina. You don't have to be gentle with me. I can take it and I want what you want."

Quickly I slide my latex down my hips and thighs kicking with a cheshire grin. I am ready to pounce on my most savory treat. I eye him up and down as a lion would it's best spoils wondering which part to start on.

I am speechless. Too many ideas, too many choices. I shake my head, flex my paws and dive.


	4. Chapter 4

I peer down at her notes. She grabs them and faces me. "We got him Selina!"

Not so fast I thought to myself.

This was not going to be easy and I feel like Ivy is hiding something. I will snoop in her lab later. For now I need some alone time. I tell her I am going to the roof to stretch.

I stare out toward the city. The storm is ending. I love storms. The wind current changes, the temperature, the animals even react to it. I lean on the ledge looking down toward the alley at the tiny pools of water. They catch my eyes as they twinkle reflecting the full moon's glow. Suddenly my sensitive ears detect a crisp swooping noise in the horizon. I turn instantly with my feet planted and arm outstretched for battle. My tension eases as I see my lover standing gloriously against the moonlight.

I cannot see his face as the moon envelopes him in a golden halo. He appears angelic and non-wordly. I cannot see his face, only the black outline of his silhouette. I cannot control my heart beat which now thuds loudly in my heaving chest. I wait for him to speak. He refuses but slowly lifts up his arms causing the cape to spread its wings around him. Like the great Bela Lugosi he commands "Come to me!"

Spell-bound I run into his arms and feel the warmth of his strong embrace. I feel safe, I feel suddenly at peace. He soflty strokes my hair and kisses the top of my head. I snuggle closer to hear his heart beat. The storm has ended.

He pulls back and gently places his gloved hand under my chin and lifts my face upward and stares into my eyes.  
My knees feel like rubber as his mouth parts. I close my eyes to feel his kiss as my mouth waters. He whispers "Please don't do anything foolish, Selina." "Let me handle the Joker!" "I've known him longer and know what he is capable of."

I hiss and push him away. "Wrong!" I shout. "I've seen what he is capable of and he's going to pay!" I pace side to side. "I've been around this block a while and I can take care of myself!" I spit.

He puts his palm out and takes a step forward lowering his seducing bass timbered voice. "Yes. You are a remarkable skilled combatant Selina. One of the best, but the Joker isn't hand to hand. He has an arsenal of weaponry, minions of thugs, a vast knowledge of toxins, and he is a MANIAC!"

"I know that!" I howl but deep inside I was beginning to worry about this trip to Italy.

"I am here to help, Selina." "I am here to make sure you and all those in Gotham are safe."

I wanted to argue. I was in that kind of mood,but stop pacing feeling defeat. I know he is telling the truth. I doubt if he ever has lied.  
"What are you planning on doing, Selina?"

I look away trying to think of a quick excuse. Lies were not hard for me but I couldn't think of one.

"Let me help." He implores placing his gloved hand on my shoulder. His hand slowly slides down my arms and onto my hands where he holds them tight. I turned staring at the ground. I couldn't manage to look at him. A gust of wind stirs up his black cape while transporting a voice of an angel upward into my ear and heart.  
"I love you!" "I don't want to lose..."

I can fill him in about Italy later...  
I grab him claws out shredding pieces of his costume as I hungrily kiss his lips enhaling his scent filled with intoxicated phermones that make me dizzy. Like a lioness in heat, I rub my scent all over his body clinging closer to feel every inch of his muscular torso.

Instinctively, he scoops me up and allows my legs to dangle. I feel like I am floating on air. I stare into ocean blue eyes and began to pant. He looks at me with an understanding of that desire as he grabs the circular ring of my zipper. I clasp my legs firmly around his body granting him more motion. Slowly and gently he slides down my zipper. My straddle tightens as he lightly touches me with his gloved hand. I arch my back in pleasure. His eyes have that want, his lip twitches as he grabs the edge of his glove with his perfect teeth and pulls his arm away causing the glove free. He slowly begins to touch me again. He moves his mouth over my warm body and gently kisses my scars. I let out a faint moan and scratch his back searching for the zipper.

A slight wrinkle in the corner of his eye eludes me to my target and I yank.

I lick my lips admiring his torso as my fingers claw over his flesh leaving tiny red marks. As if he knew my thoughts, he sets me down and begins to take off the lower part of his costume. A louder moan escapes my panting mouth as I stare at him under the pale moonlight.  
"Don't worry, Selina. You don't have to be gentle with me. I can take it and I want what you want."

Quickly I slide my latex down my hips and thighs kicking with a cheshire grin. I am ready to pounce on my most savory treat. I eye him up and down as a lion would it's best spoils wondering which part to start on.

I am speechless. Too many ideas, too many choices. I shake my head, flex my paws and dive.


	5. Chapter 5

*** Underneath the Wayne Manor***

Batman begins immediatly begins on his research of Nikola Tesla in the privacy of his Bat Cave. He starts with two mysteries he must solve. One is the death ray and the others is the character named Trump. He begins with the question of what this man may be safeguarding. In the damp and dreary cavern he works and works. He is used to long nights. He stretches and feels a tug on his side. A smile emerges as he touches the new marks and bruises from hours earlier. He shakes his head and resumes his research until at long last he yells "I got it!" The noise causes a stir of echos as tiny bats emerge from their slumber in the dark abyss to find a quiter resting place before the hunt.

He contacts Oracle for a meeting when he has found his answers and to discuss the best means of action.

***At the Watch Tower***

Barbara is seated in front of a gargantous wall of machinery. Tiny neon lights flicker while beeps and squalls chatter into the room. She is busy typing at a keyboard and doesn't turn as Batman enters.

"I think I found what would be of the most importance if it is possible." she says.

Batman walks up behind her and eyes the largest screen filled with a kaleidoscope of fluttering lights and sounds.  
Barbara slides her glasses above her roan colored head and says "I have been reading about parallel universes and the idea of another if not many worlds mixed with quantum theory."

"Yes." Batman says. and places his gloved hand on the back part of her swivel chair. "Nikola Tesla was rumored to believe in alternate worlds and time travel."

Barbara turns to face him no looking up at her dark cloaked friend.  
"I found he also was a avid bird researcher, particularly with pigeons. He was even thrown out of one apartment for having too many pigeons. He found another place less expensive that didn't mind his coop on the roof. I think he was using them for their navigational ability. I think he found a portal."

"Birds? Birds are our key?" Oracle asks.  
" Precisely!" Batman says with an eager tone.

"I can see how homing pigons can relay messages. They were used greatly in times of warfare but now time travel is a whole other story."

"Yes and we are going to find out the whole story starting with a man called Trump."

Barbara smiles "piece of cake!"


End file.
